Free
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Prompt from twitter: A magical mishap turns Regina Mills and Emma Swan into wolves. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on a prompt from twitter: A magical mishap turns Regina and Emma into wolves. Regina black with blue eyes and Emma white with blue eyes. Emma teaches Regina to have fun. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you like it!**

Free

Regina had no idea that when she handed Emma the spell book (just to hold for a second while she grabbed something else from the trunk) that the blonde would choose a random spell and read from it. She also hadn't expected the blonde to read _that particular_ spell. When had the woman become fluent in Elvish? Ah Yes, their lessons were getting more advanced and the Mayor had been teaching the younger woman a number of different magical languages and surprisingly she had been picking them up pretty well. Her pronunciation and comprehension were superb. She was even getting to the point where she could cast a complicated spell without the help of the powerful sorceress.

Regina took pride in her teaching methods. She wasn't harsh but she wasn't gentle either. She believed in the "sink or swim" approach but whenever she would feel as though the blonde was drowning she would usually dive in and pull her up just enough to keep her from dying. The younger woman tended to respond well to this and she was becoming quite powerful but she was still the same impulsive, immature, hard headed, Emma Swan.

Now, even with that knowledge Regina never regretted anything about their lessons especially the time they spent together... well... up until this moment. The moment when the words from the spell left Emma's lips. Regina tried to scream to warn her but the force of the magic tingling through her body caused her voice to come out as a small squeak. She felt her body tighten and she tried to struggle against the invisible bonds to no avail.

Her body was changing. She knew this spell and she knew how it worked, she knew what was happening to her and possibly Emma but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt a tightening in her chest as a feeling of dread washed over her. How the hell was she going to fix this? Where does she even begin? Those thoughts were running through her head and jumbling together as a small burst of purple light shot from her. The force was so powerful it took the last bit of strength she had in her body before she started feeling the room spin around her. She felt herself losing control of her body before she collapsed to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

When she finally came to she blinked a few times and grimaced when she realized that the room was devoid of all color. Items that were once red were now a dark gray. Everything was in black and white like an old film. She let her eyes scan the room, everything now too high for her to reach. She tried to stand to her feet and after struggling for a few minutes, wobbling and swearing in a very unladylike fashion she did so. She looked down, spotted her gigantic black paws and flinched when she heard a low growl but relaxed when she realized that it came from her own throat but then started panicking again. Heart racing she slowly made her way to her long standing mirror, carefully putting one foot in front of the other which was more difficult since now she had four. After detangling her feet a few times she made it.

Standing in front of the mirror she shut her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and peering at her reflection. She gasped which came out more like a whine when she spotted the black wolf staring back at her. The creature's blue eyes roamed over her body. She now had long, jet black, fluffy fur, big bright blue eyes (which looked like a light gray to her), a long narrow snout with a matching black nose. If the creature hadn't been her she would have thought it was quite beautiful. She lifted a furry black paw and placed it on the mirror. Her lips curled as she growled revealing sharp fangs.

The queen quickly turned away from the mirror no longer able to deal with the reflection of the fuzzy beast and began pacing back and forth now slightly steadier on her legs. "this whole thing is Emma's fault" she groaned to herself. Her head snapped up from where she was staring at the ground at the thought of the savior. "Oh my god, Emma." She gasped. Frantically scanning the room it wasn't long before her eyes landed on a ball of white fur laying on the floor.

She quickly made her way over to it. Examining it closely she noticed that the other wolf (that was apparently Emma) was still unconscious. She let her eyes wander over the thick fluffy, snow white fur and chuckled to herself. _Of_ _course she would have "snow white" fur._ The wolf looked similar to her except for the color. They were both similar in size, not too large but slightly larger than the average wolf. Tilting her head slightly she took in the rest of the other wolf's features and realized that Emma was even just as beautiful as a hairy beast.

Knowing that she couldn't sit here all night watching the other creature sleep she lifted her paw and started to tap the white wolf but stopped when she caught a glimpse of it. She cant tap someone with this thing so as if instinctively she leaned down, getting a whiff of Emma's fur which was more pleasant than she had expected and nudged her with her snout. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. A low growl escaped from her and that seemed to cause the blonde to stir. Regina's eyes widened as she watched Emma's eyes blink a few times before opening fully.

Blue eyes locked on blue as the two canines stared at each other. Once the one on the ground took in the appearance of the one above her she yelped and leapt to her feet startling the black wolf for a moment. Emma's eyes grew wide as the other wolf inched closer and closer to her; she backed back until she bumped into a small table knocking over all of its contents. A whimper escaped her when a snarl came from the other wolf.

"Careful, you idiot." she heard a voice say before the black wolf walked over to the fallen items and lowered her snout to inspect the damage.

Upon hearing the voice Emma froze in place and shook her head thinking she was hearing things. She looked around the room making sure someone else wasn't in there with them then studied the wolf carefully. _Did that dog just talk?_ she thought to herself.

"Indeed. I did." She heard a response. Her eyes widened when realization hit her and she recognized whose voice that was.

Regina?" she said studying the canine carefully.

"Yes." She heard as the wolf turned around. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't see the wolf's mouth move.

"But how?" Emma asked quietly, not exactly sure how the wolf could be talking especially without moving her mouth. Also how was the woman so calm about it? So she decided to ask a different question. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Me?" she could hear the amusement in Regina's voice. "Us." She sighed at Emma's confused expression. "Could you not be such a Charming for once? Come along." She slowly lead her to the mirror where she made her first revelation. She stepped to the side and let Emma approach. As soon as the blonde caught a glimpse of her own reflection she jumped

"What the hell?" she gasped, stepping closer. "Is… is that me?"

"Yes."

"Well, how the hell did that happen?"

"Well, you being your normal impulsive self decided that it would be a good idea to open one of my spellbooks and read from it without my permission."

The white wolf's jaw dropped comically when it dawned her. "Well can you fix it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how." Regina sighed sadly.

"So we're stuck like this?"

"I'm afraid so. Well, at least until I figure out how to fix it."

Both furballs fell silent at that. Regina constantly pacing the room with Emma sitting and watching her while wagging her new tail, not knowing how to stop it because she had no idea how she was doing it so she just stayed there admiring the other wolf's sleek, shinny coat and bushy tail realizing that the brunette looked just as majestic in this form as she did in her human form.

"Hey." Emma said snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

Black ears perked up before she turned toward her. "Yes?"

"How are we talking? I mean we're animals…"

"Apparently I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. I think we're bonded through the spell.

Emma considered this. "So, are we werewolves or what?" her ears laid down and her tail started wagging faster with her excitement. "Are we Animagus? You know like Sirius Black from Harry Potter?"

Regina rolled her eyes and was pleased that even in this form she still could. "No, and don't ever compare me to that thing ever again. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what we are."

"Right." Emma said wishing she could smirk. "You are far more beautiful and fluffy. You look like a giant stuffed animal."

"Shut up, Emma."

"You're adorable." Emma wasn't sure whether she talking about the wolf form or the human, both were very pleasing to look at.

"What did I say?"

"Okay, okay."

Regina turned shaking her head, she strolled to the entrance of the vault and without a word to the blonde she started making her way up the steps which she realized was not a simple task. This made her appreciate her human body that much more. Once she reached the top step she made her way to the door of the mausoleum that was slightly ajar and peered outside. It was dark out. How long had they been unconscious? Cold night air rushed in blowing through her fur, she closed her eyes enjoying the coolness on her face in contrast to the heat coming from her body which she couldn't decide if it was because of her fur or if it was just a wolf thing in general but it was agonizing.

After a few moments she felt more heat press to her side accompanied by the weight of another body. She looked over and saw Emma pressed against her watching her closely. Neither of them said anything as they just sat there letting the cool air surround them.

"We should go out there." Emma said standing and shaking out her coat; kind of like a human would comb their fingers through their hair to fix it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Could you imagine the panic two random wolves wandering around the town would cause? I mean, look at the calls you get about Ruby, and everyone already knows about her."

"Well that's why we don't let anyone see us." Emma said making her way to the door. She looked over her shoulder. "It'll be fun. Trust me; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." And at that she stepped through the door.

Regina watched as the bushy, white tail disappeared before growling to herself and slowly following. "I'm going to regret this." She sighed to herself as she stepped outside.

* * *

Running through the cemetery with Emma reminded her of the days she would ride her horse through the forest as a young girl with Daniel. Wind through her hair or in this case her fur. The pounding of her heart and the heat of the blood rushing through her veins was exhilarating. She hasn't felt this free in decades. The feel of the grass beneath the pads of her paws, the sound of the crickets chirping in her highly sensitive ears and the light of the moon illuminating them was refreshing. For once in her life she couldn't bring herself to care about anything.

After about ten minutes of the blonde trying to talk her into it she gave into the game of just chasing each other back and forth. Occasionally they would chase a small animal that was bold enough to pop out in the presence of two wolves. They would of course let it scurry away after they've had their fun.

The blonde was a natural. It was almost like she was born a wolf. Instinct kicked in for her almost as soon as they stepped out into the night. Her tongue darted out and licked her pink nose enhancing her sense of smell then she took off wanting to see everything from her new point of view. She noticed the absence of her dark companion and made her way back to the stone steps where she found her sitting, eyes wide and tail pulled tightly to her thigh. With a heavy sigh she circled the wolf and stopped behind her. She used the top of her head, placed it on the wolf's back and pushed getting her to her feet. After another pep talk she got the brunette to follow her then their night began.

So here they were running around and ducking behind tomb stones until one would see the opportunity to sneak up on the other and the unsuspecting one would get surprised and take off with the other in tow. Regina had forgotten how it felt to let go. It was an insanely wonderful feeling, a feeling she never wanted to go away. She had Emma to thank but she would never tell her that.

It was after Emma had tackled her and pinned her to the ground that they noticed the two people approaching. After closer observation they realized that it was the Charmings.

"It's my parents." Emma whispered as if anyone else would hear her.

"What?" Regina replied trying to sit up.

"They must be looking for us because it's late." Emma noticed Regina squirming beneath her and let her up.

They both disappeared behind a tomb stone and watched them.

"I'm going to check Regina's vault." David said walking ahead of Snow.

"She wont like that." Snow warned.

 _damn right._ Regina thought.

"Don't worry, Snow, I wont touch anything. I'm just making sure that they're okay. She'll understand."

Emma looked over at Regina who was watching the conversation carefully. "He's going to touch everything in there. I'm just letting you know." She said, earning a growl from her dark companion. "Same, same."

"Okay." Snow said simply. "I'll stay out here and try Emma's cell again."

"Try both of them." David said. "I'll be right back." He added before disappearing into the mausoleum.

Snow pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the numbers.

Emma turned to Regina again. "Hey, you up for some more fun?"

"Like?"

"Lets play 'scare the shit out of my mother'"

If Regina had eyebrows she would cock one. "And how does this game work? Rules?"

"You and I chase my mother around the cemetery but dont hurt her. Just scare her. We get a good laugh out of it."

"It's your mother…"

"I know but shes here. It could've been anyone. I love her but this would be fun and hilarious. So come on." Emma pleaded, eyes growing large in a pout.

"Fine." Regina huffed.

Before she could say anything else she watched a flash of white dart out into the direction of Snow. By the time she joined Emma she was already down growling at the brunette. Regina immediately joined in.

Snow's hands shot up defensively. "Okay, lets all be nice here." She said backing away slowly but the wolves just seemed to follow her. "David." She whispered afraid of being too loud and startling them because that would cause them to attack.

They just kept inching closer until unexpectedly Emma lunged forward and that's when Snow took off. After a glance at each other they chased after her. So there they were chasing Snow White through a cemetery at night. Zigzagging around head stones with Snow screaming for David.

Snow made it to David's truck and slipped in. The wolves started pacing around it. Feeling safe with the door separating her from them she let out a sigh of relief that was caught off by Emma jumping up on the door using her paws and staring at Snow through the glass. At that Snow started honking the horn frantically.

Emma slipped down to the ground. "We should get out of here." She said looking over at Regina. "My dad has a gun."

As if on cue David emerged from the vault. Following the sound of his horn he was at the truck in seconds just in time to catch the wolves slip into the woods.

Once they were far enough away they came to halt.

"If I could laugh I would be cracking up right now." Emma said excitedly wagging her tail.

Regina shook her head. "I'll admit the look on her face was pretty funny."

"Wasn't it? I'm fun aren't I?" Emma asked walking closer to Regina. "I told you. Just trust me, loosen up a little and we can have some fun." She stopped directly in front of her, their eyes locking. "Admit you're having fun."

Regina turned her head, glad that she could neither blush nor grin. "You're such an idiot."

"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde teased. "Now come on." She said taking off deeper into the woods.

Regina sighed heavily before taking off behind her.

They both plunged deeper and deeper into the woods. Feeling the rush of their blood pumping and the pounding of their hearts loving every second of it.

* * *

Emma blinked a few times feeling the strong rays of the morning sun beating on her face. She snuggled closer to the body pressed to her own, burying her face in the dark hair and inhaling the soft scent; it was a mixture of a light perfume and the woods. As if instinctively she snaked her arm around the woman's waist enjoying the feeling of soft, warm flesh pressed to her own.

Her eyes widened when the memories of being a wolf flashed through her mind. Memories of running though the woods with Regina, chasing her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground brought a smile to her lips. She slowly brought her hand up, stared at it for a while and let out a sigh of relief when she saw five fingers and her normal furless, pale hand. She wiggled the fingers and smiled. The smile remained when she realized who's body was pressed against her own. She quickly reached over and placed her hand on a smooth olive shoulder and shook the brunette gently.

"Regina?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" was the response she received.

"Wake up." She said with another shake. "We're back to normal." She absentmindedly started tracing small invisible shapes on the woman's bare arm as she waited for her to wake enjoying the sensations of the soft flesh beneath her fingertips.

"What?" Was the second sleepy response. Regina's eyes shot open when it finally hit her. She was almost blinded from the sun. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed the sensation of fingers stroking her flesh. She looked over and saw fingers still on her arm. She gasped and rolled away from the body and shot to her feet.

She stared down and caught confused green eyes staring up at her. She watched them travel from her face and roam over her body. So naturally she looked down to see what the savior was staring at. Catching a glimpse of her nude body she let out something between a shriek and gasp. She crossed her arms over her bare chest as she saw the savior's eyes lingering there longer than they should have. "What are you looking at?"

The sheriff blinked a few times at the sound of the queen's voice. She smiled up at the woman apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just…" her eyes started roaming again.

"Emma!"

"Shit." She couldn't help it. Her eyes wanted to take in every inch of art in front of her. She knew the Mayor was beautiful but she hadn't expected her body to be devoid of all flaws. Not even a single stretch mark. "Sorry." She felt her cheeks grow hot.

Regina watched as a blush formed on the blonde's pale cheeks and she was pretty sure she was a bright red herself. She caught a glimpse of the other woman's body as well but quickly averted her attention from her impressive abs before her eyes lingered too long.

Without another word she waved her hand and clothes appeared on both of them.

"Thanks." Emma said looking down at her newly clothed body. She quickly got to her feet. God it felt good to be human again. What she missed the most was the colors and how clear things looked. She looked up at the sky and took in the light blue and white for a moment.

"Not a problem. I wasn't going to sit there and let you ogle me all day." Regina said with a shrug bringing the blonde's attention back to her.

"I wasn't…" Emma started to lie but decided against it. "Can you blame me?"

"I guess not…" Regina smirked. She had to hide the pleasure she felt at the savior's compliment. She quickly turned serious. "We have to get to the bottom of this…."

"Bottom of what? I thought it was over." Emma's brows furrowed.

"Nope." Regina said shaking her head. "I can still feel the magic. Tonight we'll go through the same process unless we find a way to fix it. it might just run it's course but we have to be safe."

"So tonight?"

"Yes."

"You know…" Emma began, shoving her hands in her back pockets. "I don't mind." She shrugged at the brunette's raised brow. "I've had more fun last night than I've had in my entire life." She smirked, "Admit you had fun."

Regina smirked back when memories of the night before and how free and weightless she felt flashed through her mind. It was all thanks to Emma. Thanks to the younger woman her heart felt light, like it had before the world weighed down on it and darkened it. For once she felt… well… Free. "Indeed, I did."

* * *

 **Part of the prompt was for this to be a multichapter so that's what I'm doing. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long. I don't own once upon a time or any of it's characters. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Emma and Regina sat in a booth in the back Granny's, cup of coffee in hand but neither of them drinking. Regina's mind was on trying to find a solution to the events that occurred the night before. She didn't expect to remember anything but she did. She remembered running through the woods with Emma. Not being able to make out colors and the heightened hearing and smell. But the memories that stood out the most were the ones of her heart racing as she ran as far and as fast as she could. She would admit that she had an amazing time with Emma, and she couldn't deny the sudden need to be near the woman. Now, if she wanted to deny it and make up excuses she would blame it on the spell but she knew in her heart it wasn't that. She just wanted to be near Emma. No. she _needed_ to be near her and that was all her.

She looked over at the woman across from her and found her watching her closely. "What?" Regina asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

The blonde shook her head tearing her eyes away and looking down at her cup. You would think they would be more comfortable around each other after seeing each other naked not even an hour ago, an image that Emma still couldn't get out of her head… not that she would even want to.

She cleared her throat. "So tonight... we go to your vault?"

Regina nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "Yes, but I'm going to do a little research to see if I can find a way to undo this spell."

"Great." Emma said halfheartedly. She really had fun last night and would do it again. She loved seeing the fun, carefree side of Regina and she wanted to see more of it... even if that meant turning into a hairy dog at night until she found a way to bring that side out of the human form of the woman.

"So meet me at my vault tonight." Regina said placing her cup down.

"Meet you? Why?" Emma asked, voice a little higher than expected. She cleared her throat "I mean… maybe we should stick together today. Just in case…"

Regina cocked a brow. "In case of what?"

Shit. Emma did not expect that. She couldn't just tell the brunette that she was using their problem as an excuse to spend time with her so she shrugged. "I don't know. I could help you. It's always nice to have an extra set of eyes."

Just when Regina started to say something else the bell above the door of the diner chimed. She looked over and groaned when she saw Snow and David enter. The other brunette waved at Regina as soon as she spotted her. She waved back with a little less enthusiasm.

Emma turned around to see what the brunette was staring at and spotted her mother. She had to suppress the eye roll. This was not the time and frankly she didn't have the energy to deal with her mother's prying and prodding. The woman worked her way over to them; she slid into the seat beside Regina and David the one next to Emma.

"Good morning." Snow said excitedly.

"Morning Mom," Emma smiled at her mother. She looked over at her father. "Hey Dad."

He returned the smile. "Hey Em." He looked over at the queen. "Good morning, Regina."

Regina gave him a tight smile, not really in the mood for small talk. "David." She looked over at the woman beside her. "Snow."

"So…" Snow began and both women knew where this was going. "David and I went looking for you two because we haven't heard from either of you all day so I was concerned." She looked between the two women. "For both of you." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we didn't see you guys. We even checked the vault."

"But we did find your clothes on the floor… in two piles." David added.

Both women shared a look. Seeing the wide eyed look of panic on the blonde's face Regina spoke up. "Yeah. We changed in my vault. We went to the rabbit hole for a few drinks."

"Then what did you guys do after?" David asked innocently.

"Oh, we went back to Regina's and watched some old comedies on Netflix. You know everything is funnier when you're drunk." Emma replied staring down at her coffee cup. "Then I just crashed on Regina's couch."

Both Charmings nodded. "Well I'm glad you two had a good time." David concluded.

"Yep but Regina and I are going to focus on my magic lessons tonight, we're pulling an all nighter so no need to be concerned about where I am. I'll be safely tucked away in the ex Evil Queen's vault surrounded by beating hearts." Emma said throwing Regina a grin and receiving an eye roll.

David chuckled. "Okay but be careful out there at night. Your mother spotted a pair of wolves roaming around out there."

"They tried to attack me. Chased me all around the cemetery." Snow added.

Regina had to bite her bottom lip to hold back a chuckle as the memory of Snow running around the cemetery screaming flashed across her mind. Emma dipped her head avoiding her parent's eyes. "What are wolves doing out here?"

David furrowed his brows. "No clue but they're obviously aggressive. So just be careful."

Emma looked back over at Regina whose brown eyes were shinning with mischief. She had to fight back a blush. "We'll be careful dad. I'll make sure to carry my gun."

"Good." Both Charmings said in unison.

* * *

By the time the sun started setting neither woman was close to finding a solution to the situation they were in. Regina was getting antsy and frustrated but Emma had to admit she was a little excited. She got to spend more time with Regina. Time that she wasn't spending learning magic or talking about their son which she quite enjoyed but she wanted to spend time with her that didn't revolve around anything else but them. And if this was the only way she could do it, in the form a wolf then fine.

The sound of something slamming snapped Emma out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Regina moving her hands off of the twentieth spell book of the day. She obviously slammed it down on the table in frustration after finding nothing. "Are you okay?" Emma asked. At the quirked brow she sighed. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm fine except that I'm about turn into a smelly beast in a few moments."

"Your wolf self doesn't smell." Emma chuckled. "Do I?"

Regina shook her head. "No."

"It's not that bad." Emma said seriously. "We'll have fun again tonight. I promise."

"If your father doesn't shoot us." Regina said dryly.

This caused Emma to burst into a fit of laughter. "My mother's face was priceless. I know I should feel bad but I don't."

Regina chortled. "Neither do I."

Emma snorted. "Of course you don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked brow raised.

"Nothing." Emma replied flashing her a toothy grin.

"Shut up, Emma."

Emma laughed. "So rude."

* * *

Regina awoke to a tongue licking her face; she felt it slide over her slick black fur repeatedly followed by a nudge to her neck. Eventually she opened her eyes and when she saw the white wolf's tongue coming towards her again she leapt to her feet.

"If you want to keep that tongue I would advise you to never lick me again." She said narrowing her eyes at the other wolf that whined before excitedly wagging her tail.

"Good you're awake." Emma said unable to control her excitement. Before the dark wolf could respond she took off out of the vault and up the steps into the mausoleum. After a few moments Regina met her at the entrance. "Are we going out?"

"If you want." Regina replied trying to hide her excitement. The need to feel that freedom again overwhelming her. To run and just let go.

Without another word Emma slipped out through the little crack in the door. Regina followed her and they both just sat on the stone steps for a moment, staring out into the cemetery before Emma spotted something moving in the grass and licked her nose heading over to investigate.

Regina watched the white wolf walk down the steps and couldn't help but admire how the fur was so white it practically glowed in the darkness of the night. There was a rush of wind that blew through her own dark fur and she felt the familiar rush. The need to run becoming too great but she didn't want to seem too eager so she just sat there absentmindedly patting her tail on the steps watching Emma. The white wolf bent her head down to sniff something, that something moved and then took off towards the woods with Emma on its tail.

"Regina, come on!" she heard Emma say as she darted into the woods.

Without a second thought the dark wolf took off in the same direction. Her pads heavily hitting the grass, the wind caressing her coat as she ran through the trees, heart pumping. She sniffed the air and was surprised that she could smell Emma's scent so she followed it. Not exactly sure how she knew it was Emma but she was pulled towards it. Excitement rushing through her the stronger the scent got, she knew she was getting closer. She spotted a clearing coming into view and she knew she would find her there. She sped up her running, air filling her lungs as her legs pumped harder. Her heart rate rising, the feeling of freedom rushing over her once again. As soon as she stepped out into the clearing she felt the force of a body crashing into her. She tumbled a little bit and landed on her back.

She opened her eyes to see Emma leaning over her pinning her to the ground. The soft grass beneath her head tickling her ears. She watched Emma as she stared down at her, a playful look in her eyes. "Hey." The white wolf said. Regina could practically hear the smirk in her voice or thoughts rather. She knew the white wolf was excitedly wagging her tail even though she couldn't see it.

"Why do you insist on pinning me down, Emma?" Regina asked trying to hide her amusement.

"Because it's fun." She replied, her blue eyes twinkling. A look of mischief clouded them before she leaned closer to the dark wolf's face and in one swift movement she stuck her tongue out and licked the other wolf's black nose.

"No. You. Did. Not!" Regina said struggling to break free of Emma's hold.

"I believe I did." Emma teased. "But if you want me to do it again so we can be sure then…"

"You better not…" Regina warned but Emma did it one last time before getting off of her and running across the clearing. Regina chased her around under the pale light of the full moon.

The night went on like the night before. The two of them chasing each other and chasing after tiny animals before Emma came to an abrupt stop. Regina almost crashed into her but stopped herself in time. "What is it?"

"Let's go to the Docks" Emma said looking in the direction that would lead them there.

"What for?" Regina asked sitting beside her.

"Let's have a little more fun." Emma replied. Regina had to admit she liked the implication of mischief in her voice.

* * *

Thanks to their heightened senses they could smell the ocean long before they reached the docks. The smell of sea salt invading their noses as they stepped onto the wooden surface. It creaked slightly under their paws. They walked side by side to the edge and sat. Emma pressed to Regina's side as usual. Her tail patting the ground in a relaxing rhythm as they watched the waves roll in. The moon reflecting off the water. The cool ocean breeze blowing through their thick coats, cooling their warm bodies.

"This is nice." Regina admitted after a few moments had passed. "I'm glad I let you talk me into coming here."

"I'm glad, you're enjoying it." Emma said honestly, snuggling closer to the other wolf. They both just watched the scenery for a few minutes. They were pulled out of the moment by the sound of singing that was so off-key it made the song unrecognizable. Their ears shot up as they watched the figure swaying from side to side as it tried to walk across the dock.

"Wait…" Regina said watching the sight in amusement. "Is that?"

"Yep." Emma replied equally amused. "Want to have someone more fun?"

"Like last night?"

"Yes. Except there shouldn't be any guilt behind this one." They both watched as the figure stumbled closer. Without another word Emma leapt to her feet and darted towards the dark figure. Regina did the same.

They both came to stop in from of the man. He looked down at them and his eyes widened. "Good doggies." He slurred in a shaky voice.

"Doggies?" Regina said tilting her head. "How drunk is this guy?"

"Very." Emma replied before crouching down low with a snarl and growl. Regina growled and bared her teeth as well.

He held up his hands in defense. "Look, my ship is right there and I want to get on it. Now be good dogs and let me." That just received more growls. Their ears sat back as they inched closer menacingly. He backed up. They kept backing him back. "Be good." He said again as they backed him up more. The black wolf lunged at him, he shrieked and leaped back. Emma took over stepping closer snapping her jaws then he disappeared off the dock followed by a loud splash. "Bloody rabid dogs!" they heard him shout with more splashing.

They both walked over to the edge and watched him swim back to the ladder to hoist himself up still sputtering about "bloody mutts" Before they took off back towards the woods. As they arrived back into the clearing Emma brushed against Regina's side.

"I seriously wish I could laugh." She said sitting down in the grass.

"His eyes." Regina added. "I will never forget."

"He was so scared." Emma added. When the black wolf wasn't looking she lunged herself at her and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down yet again. Staring into those eyes she leaned her face closer, the other wolf just stared back at her as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"Emma, don't you dare lick me again." Regina warned.

"I wasn't planning to but since you brought it up…" she leaned in until their snouts were touching then she just simply rubbed her nose against the other wolf's.

Regina internally gasped. Her heart started fluttering at the display of affection. "What was that for?" she asked once she started breathing again.

"You told me not to lick you and I thought you would like that better, I certainly did." The white wolf leaned down and did it again. She was pleased when the other wolf didn't struggle beneath her; instead her wide eyes just watched her as if she was expecting something more. What that was exactly neither of them were really sure.

Something was awoken between them in that moment. It was as if time had frozen. The fireflies stopped twinkling, their light still, and the crickets went silent, the wind even stilled and it was just them. In the dark, the moon high above illuminating their figures. The only sound was their shallow breathing and their racing heartbeats as realization dawned on them.

"Why didn't I realize it before?" Emma said when she could finally sort her jumbled thoughts and emotions. "Why did it take for us to turn into giant wolves for me to figure it out?"

"What?" Regina asked already knowing what she meant but needing to hear it.

"Nothing." Emma replied stepping back after one last Eskimo kiss. She watched as the black wolf got to her feet. They studied each for a moment.

"Tell me." Regina demanded.

Emma shook her head, ears down. She couldn't tell her that she's realizing her feeling for her. She also couldn't possibly tell her how strong they were. The feelings hit her like… well her father's truck. Maybe it took so long because she has never been able to get this close to the brunette. To touch her, to smell her, to actually feel her. This is the closest she's ever been to the woman despite all of the time they spend together and she was loving every second of it. But she wasn't going to tell her until she thought the feeling was mutual which she doubted it was. For fear of ruining and losing whatever the hell it was they had. So she just said, "Nothing."

Regina stared at her for a long time as if wanting to say something else. Instead she just stopped and shook her fluffy coat out. "Okay." she said trying to hide the disappointment. She sat down. Emma quickly sat beside her.

"We look like a black and White cookie." The white wolf said looking down at their legs pressed together. Trying to change the subject.

"What?" Regina asked amusement apparent in her voice.

"You know the cookies that are…"

"Yes. I know what they are but that was so random." Regina pointed out still amused. Her ears dropped back again as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Emma asked in a teasing tone.

"No." Regina lied.

"Yeah you are." Emma teased again before standing to her feet. "Come on, lets go find somewhere to sleep because I don't like being out in the open like this." They walked back into the trees. Emma was still full of energy but her companion was exhausted. She could sense it and once she saw the first real yawn she stopped by a tree. "Is here good?" she asked the sleepy black wolf.

"Yes." Regina said sitting down.

Emma layed down against the tree, her paws stretched out in front of her; she patted her tail waiting for the black wolf to come snuggle against her. After a few minutes she grew impatient. "Regina…" she sighed. Reading her thoughts the black wolf walked over to her and laid beside her. She snuggled into Emma's side. Her head rested on her own paws. Not before long her eyes closed and her breathing evened. Emma looked down at the sleeping wolf. Her heart squeezed at the image before her. "You are most definitely a big stuffed animal." She said nuzzling her face. "Goodnight my giant Teddy bear." She whispered before resting her head on the other wolf's back, finding comfort in the softness of her coat and her scent before shutting her eyes and being pulled into her own sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! See ya at the next update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, So, honestly this story is one of my favorites, I always have almost as much fun as Regina and Emma's wolves when I'm writing it but I've had a really bad case of writer's block with it BUT thanks to a re-read and a few (ah-dorable!) wolf videos I'm ready to continue it. lol**

 **(Also there may be a guest appearance from** **one of my other favorite characters)**

 **God, I love this prompt. :)**

 **All mistakes are mine. I don't own ONCE or any characters. All mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

This time when Emma awoke she was in no hurry to go anywhere. She was surprisingly comfortable where she was and was enjoying the fact that they managed to find a better place than last time. She woke up in the shade, in opposed to having the sun beat down on their faces. She looked over at the woman nestled into her side and smiled before gently brushing soft, dark locks from the woman's face. Her smile grew when the woman stirred slightly. She both loved and hated how natural and right this felt. Snaking an arm around the Queen's waist she pulled her closer and stroked the smooth skin with her thumb. A hum came from the woman in her arms as their skin touched even more.

It was more than obvious that their relationship had shifted greatly. Things changed between them in a way that neither of them understood. Maybe it was a wolf thing or maybe it was something between them that had always been there coming to the light. Either way she was open to it. She wanted it and she couldn't help but wonder if Regina wanted it as well. She wondered if it had ever even crossed her mind. Either way this curse or enchantment was bringing them closer. They were bonding in a way that they wouldn't have if it wasn't for that. She's seen Regina in a way she never thought she would, Open, fun and free. The woman was finally letting loose and as a result it was drawing them together. She wanted to see how far this would take them.

Her smile widened as the woman's eyes fluttered a few times before opening slowly.

"Hey." Emma said softly as brown eyes locked on hers. She felt relief when the mayor didn't try to move away but instead simply smiled. She instinctively started running her fingers through the woman's dark hair.

"Good morning." Regina whispered as her eyes slipped shut at the soothing gentleness of the blonde's fingers. She didn't quite understand why she was allowing such an intimate gesture but she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

Emma grinned when the woman practically purred at the contact. God, she wanted to kiss her and take this moment to another level but she held herself back. Eskimo kisses in wolf form was one thing but that didn't mean that it was okay to just plant one on the human form of the Queen. Especially before they've even gotten the chance to discuss anything.

"Wanna go eat?" Emma asked, not even making a move to separate from the other woman.

Regina smiled. "Sure. I think I hear your stomach growling." They both laughed.

* * *

Due to the early hour, Granny's wasn't exactly buzzing. It was only Regina, Emma and about two other patrons. Regina and Emma sat all the way in the back, tucked away in a booth. Every so often they would steal glances at each other, fighting back a blush. Their eyes met briefly and Regina smirked behind her coffee cup. Emma grinned as she noticed the change in the other woman's demeanor.

She wasn't so stiff and serious. The little flirtatious winks and smirks she was throwing the blonde almost made her seem… playful. Emma couldn't wait to see more of this side of the mayor. Emma wanted to see her smile and that little twinkle in her eye more often. More importantly she wanted to be the cause of it. She wanted to be the one that makes the queen's face light up. She wanted to be _the one_.

"So…" Emma said drumming her fingers on the table. Regina raised her brows in question. "When this whole thing is over do you wanna, I don't know… maybe-" she was cut off by Ruby sliding into the booth beside Regina. Emma glared at the waitress. "Do you mind?" She snapped.

"Yeah." Ruby said waving off both of their annoyed expressions. "I saw you guys making eyes but this is more important than your secret love."

"Excuse me?" Regina said eyeing the waitress.

"You heard me." Ruby replied with a smirk towards the queen. "Anyway..." she drawled, ignoring the other brunette's death glare. "Since you two are the mayor and sheriff I should inform you that I've been picking up the scent of some other wolves in town… they don't smell like werewolves and they don't smell like regular wolves either… it's weird."

"How is it weird?" Regina asked, glancing over at Emma who was worrying her lip as her eyes bounced between the two brunettes.

"Well either a wolf smells like a wolf or it doesn't. The smell of a wolf or werewolf is very pungent. It can't be masked by anything else… and these smell different..."

"So, what are they?" Regina asked, her eyes remained on Emma. She was hiding her nervousness a little better than the blonde.

Ruby shrugged, "No clue. Snow said she saw a pair of wolves out by the cemetery. Since it's wolf's time I'm going to head out there tonight to see if I can communicate with them to see where they're from."

Emma threw Regina a nervous glance but Regina only cleared her throat. "Must you do that tonight? Emma and I have a magic lesson at my vault and I'd hate for your noisiness to disrupt my teachings."

Ruby snorted. "Right… a magic lesson." She raised her hands in surrender. "Look, I will not intrude on your 'lessons'." she made air quotes on the last word. Regina furrowed her brow as she tried to pick up on the wolf's meaning. Emma was already glaring daggers at Ruby. "But that's the last place the wolves were seen so I have to check there."

"You should also check the docks." Hook said sliding into the seat beside Emma. All three women rolled their eyes. "I was viciously attacked by a pair of mangy mutts last night."

"Are you sure you didn't dream that?" Emma asked dryly.

"Aye." He said with that smirk of his. "I was fully awake. Not completely sober but alert and I know when I see a wolf trying to kill me."

All three women rolled their eyes again. "Nevertheless, Ruby…" Regina sighed.

"I'll stay out of your way; I just have to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah and be careful. Wolves are vile, vicious, blood thirsty creatures." Hook said. He caught Ruby's glare. "What?"

"Idiot." Ruby and Regina mumbled in unison.

* * *

Emma stood by the entrance to the mausoleum, staring through the little crack in the door. The sun was setting on the horizon. She imagined how beautiful it would have been to watch at the docks. The shades of red and orange blending together, covering the waves of biue. The sun's rays were dimming and shadows began to dance over the tombstones. It was a sight, it was comforting and it made Emma feel a warmth in her chest that she hadn't felt since she hugged Henry for the first time or the first time Regina truly smiled at her. Regina's smile was the only beauty that could rival this sunset. Regina's eyes were the only thing on earth that held more warmth than the sun itself. Emma decided right then and there that once all of this was over she was going to take Regina to the docks to watch the sunset. That could be the date she planned to ask her on back at the diner before she was rudely interrupted by Ruby. These feelings she was beginning to feel couldn't have been one sided. Regina had to feel them too. They could be happy. She could make Regina feel free all the time. If she would just let her.

A cool gust of air rushed in and blew Emma's hair around her face, the sun was disappearing from sight. The sky was colored in deeper colors now, darkening further as the moon awoke for the night.

"It's freezing up here, come downstairs?" Emma heard Regina's smooth voice with a tenderness and warmth she'd never heard before. Then the woman's hand was on her arm squeezing gently.

"But it's so beautiful." Emma said gesturing to the sky out beyond the cemetery.

Regina peeked through the crack and saw the sky growing heavy with the night. "It is, but the transformation will begin soon so we should…"

"We don't have to go downstairs; we're going out anyway, right?" Emma said watching as the faint light left in the sky played against Regina's features giving her a soft glow.

"Perhaps not… I mean, Ruby is out looking for those wolves… what if she finds out it's us?"

"She wont." Emma said confidently.

"What do you mean she wont?"

"I just know, look, we'll avoid her. We'll slip out before she even gets here and we usually don't return til morning anyway…"

"But.."

"But nothing." Emma said with a smirk. "It'll be fine."

"Emma…" Regina sighed.

"It will." Emma said seriously. "Trust me."

Regina nodded. She really wanted to go out and feel the rush again. She wanted to have more fun with Emma. Display her feelings for her in a way that didn't give too much away. She wanted to act on her feelings for the blonde a little more and it seems like in wolf form Emma never questioned her actions. They were just free, did whatever they wanted with no questions asked and she liked that freedom. She liked the feeling of not worrying about being judged. She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The white wolf stood in front of the black wolf and poked her head out of the door checking for the werewolf. Glowing blue eyes scanned the cemetery and was met with nothing but the rows of tombstones. With no sign of Red, Emma turned back and with an excited wag of her tail she gave Regina a small nod then slipped out of the door. Regina followed her out and sat on the stone steps. The moon was still full and heavy so that meant that Ruby was in fact turning tonight. As if on cue, a long, loud howl ripped through the night and thanks to their heightened senses they could sense the other wolf approaching.

"Time to go." Emma said before darting off towards the woods. Regina took off behind her.

The now familiar feeling of the ground beneath their paws, the grass tickling their legs and the cool air rushing into their lungs was fueling them to run faster. Regina sped up, her paws hitting the ground heavier until she caught up to the white wolf who was usually in the lead. She zipped past her in a gust of air and kept going. She looked back at the confused wolf who had fallen back a few spaces in her surprise.

"Keep up, marshmallow." She teased as she sped up even more. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her legs were growing sore but she didn't care. She was addicted to the rush and she wasn't going to let go of it so quickly. She saw the meadow ahead of them. The fireflies looked like stars dancing on the earth.

She ran straight out into the meadow and instantly took off to chase a firefly but before she could get far she was tackled to the ground and pinned on her back. She looked up at the white wolf. "Who's the marshmallow now?" she heard Emma ask. She could've sworn she saw a smirk on the wolf's face.

"Still you." Regina quipped and without warning licked the white wolf's cheek. The look of shock on the other wolf's face was priceless.

"Did you just…" Emma trailed off. "Regina Mills!" She said in mock surprise. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Did I?" Regina asked coyly. Ugh why was it so much easier for her to be this way with Emma in this form but when they were humans she pushed the blonde away whenever she gets too close? She huffed when she felt Emma's tongue lick her nose.

"Em-"

"There, now we're even." How could she manage to look smug in that form? Emma then rubbed her nose against the other wolf's, pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Because you like those better." Her heart was pounding in her chest; the closeness was getting to her. The space between them way burning up and she knew Regina felt it too. She got up off of her and stepped back.

Regina rolled over but just laid on her stomach, patting her tail. Emma watched for a moment before she caught movement of something behind her and got excited when she realized it was a rabbit. That was the distraction she needed. She took off after it. It paused. Its little ears twitched, its little nose did as well and then it saw her. It took off with Emma hot on its tail. It darted out one way but Emma followed closely. She chased it all around the field and Regina just watched on in amusement. It ran passed Regina, and Emma ran in her direction but leapt over the other wolf.

"Come on." She said. "Let's run him around a little."

"It seems like you're doing an excellent job of that already." Regina teased but still got up and ran behind Emma and the rabbit.

They chased it in a zigzag but eventually it ran off and disappeared into a rabbit hole. Emma took the opportunity to circle the hole and bark at it. the black wolf shook her head in amusement.

She laid back down and rolled onto her back, legs bent, and stared up at the sky. It still looked exactly the same through her colorblind eyes. Vast, black space and large sparkling lights. It was still just as beautiful. A gentle breeze whipped past her and she closed her eyes as it blew through her fur softly. She sighed in contentment. It had been decades but felt like centuries since she's been able to do this. She hadnt realized how much she'd missed just staring up at the stars but in this moment she knew she had. It reminded her of when she was a girl.

A few moments later the white wolf laid beside her and made the moment even better.

The night was quieter than usual. Save for the sound of a few crickets and the occasional sound of a few birds that haven't gone to bed yet. The fireflies had gravitated to them, clearly attracted to their warmth. They flickered and hovered closer. One was even bold enough to land on Emma's nose. It crawled around and Emma resisted the urge to sneeze as its tiny legs tickled.

"Don't move." She heard Regina say beside her, the amusement was evident in her tone.

The bug crawled around a little longer then stopped and looked up into her face. She stared back at it, in it's gross creepy, crawly glory. Eventually she huffed, the gust of air scared it and it flew away. She wiggled her nose.

"Didn't I say don't move?" Regina asked in play annoyance.

"Well excuse me for not wanting that thing tickling my nose all night."

"You're impossible." The other wolf huffed but Emma caught the playfulness in the statement. They both fell silent for a moment. Regina enjoying the scenery and Emma's company while Emma thought of more trouble they could get into while also enjoying Regina's company.

"This is nice." Emma said as she tilted her head. She hadn't expected to spend her night like this but she was still enjoying herself because the wolf beside her made this moment worth it. The spell. Everything.

"Yes," Regina agreed, she looked over at the other wolf.

"How long do you think this will last? I mean, I know you don't know... exactly but if you had to guess."

"A few more days. I still feel the magic coursing through me and it's just as strong as ever."

"It's not so bad, you know? Being like this. It's fun."

"Yeah.." Regina agreed before she could catch herself.

Emma rolled over onto her stomach and stared at the black wolf. Regina sighed internally, knowing what was coming. Emma watched her for a moment before her fluffy white tail started switching back and forth rapidly. "Wait, did you just admit to having fun? Again?" the white wolf's mouth was wide open and her tongue was hanging out to one side. She looked way too happy and some of that was rubbing off on Regina.

"And if I did?" Regina challenged.

"That means that you're having fun with me and that you like me." Emma was grinning internally.

"So?" Regina wasn't going to confirm or deny the statement.

"So… that means when this is over, you have to let me take you… human you… out." The white wolf tilted her head in question, watching the other wolf curiously.

Regina stared back at her for a moment then suddenly turned her attention back to the sky. "That means no such thing."

Emma's wolf made a snorting sound before she stood so she could hover above the black one. She successfully blocked Regina's view and she leaned closer until their eyes met and their snouts were almost touching. "It totally means that." Honestly, Emma felt pressure to get the other wolf to say yes now because Regina in this form is a little more relaxed and just like herself she was also bolder.

The black wolf just stared back at the white wolf in shock. Emma was asking her out. She hadn't even known that Emma liked her in that way. Maybe it was the bond through the spell but she felt compelled to say yes. Besides, what harm could that do? if they regretted it in the morning they both could pretend that they didn't remember it or blame it on the wolf inside of them. No harm done, right? She looked into the intense eyes gazing back into hers and she noticed that they held the same intensity as the pair on Emma's human form. The same eyes that captivated her for so long. How could she say no? she decided to take a chance like she had been doing these past few nights, but a bigger and braver one. "Fine." She sighed trying to sound completely put out by the whole situation.

The wolf's nose nuzzled hers again. "Now was that so hard? I-" Emma was cut off by the sound of rustling. They turned their attention towards some bushes in the distance. She stepped back and Regina rolled onto her side and got to her feet. Their ears shot up and adjusted towards the sound. They could hear breathing but it didn't sound human and whatever it was, sounded very large. They backed up.

Regina got a whiff of the air, there was a smell mixing with theirs and it was unfamiliar. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Good idea. Go." Emma said as she turned to the other wolf and they started to run off into the woods but a small voice stopped them.

"Wait." It repeated. They froze, turned cautiously and waited, still on edge. A reddish brown wolf appeared from behind the bushes. It was slightly larger than them but it's eyes were familiar. Both of their eyes widened when it dawned on them. Emma would've slapped her forehead if she could.

"Red." They both thought in unison.

The wolf approached them cautiously. "Okay, don't run away. I'm not going to hurt you guys, just stay calm." Red muttered more to herself as she inched closer. She noticed them start to relax which was a good sign. She stopped when she was close enough and laid down on her stomach to show she wasn't going to hurt them. She couldn't help but think their scent was familiar but there aren't any other werewolves around that she knew of so that couldn't be the case. "Okay, stay right there."

"Maybe we should tell her." Emma suggested.

"How? And what if she says something? Don't forget the things we've done."

"Those things were all in good fun and no one got hurt. Besides, she's cool. But she'll probably figure it out eventually."

"Well, then let her figure it out."

"Figure out what?" Red asked with a tilt of her head.

The other wolves froze and stared at her with wide eyes. "You can hear us?" the white one asked.

"Yeah? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Regina replied.

"Wait, you guys sound really familiar... why do I… oh my god." She looked at the white wolf. "Emma?" the other wolf tilted her head. "So does that mean that's…"

"Yep." Emma replied. "Madam Mayor is a big, bad wolf."

Ruby wagged her tail, clearly amused at the whole situation. "You two aren't werewolves. How did this happen?" The black wolf just eyed the white one and Ruby caught on immediately. "Got it." She looked them over, admiring their fluffy, shiny coats and glowing eyes. "You guys are beautiful. Wow."

"Thanks." Emma said. "But I need you to not say anything to anyone because... I mean, come on…"

"Your secret is safe with me." Red said looking out at the field. "It's nice, huh?" at the confused faces she added. "The freedom."

"It is." Regina replied.

"Let's run." Red suggested abruptly and before the other wolves could respond she took off into the woods. They looked at eachother and before Emma could ask Regina if she wanted to, the black wolf took off after Red. Emma snorted and followed them.

The sound of heavy paws pounding on the ground and howls echoed through the trees and if you listened closely enough, the sound of their racing hearts could be heard as well. Ruby ran ahead with the other two hot on her heels. There was a fallen long ahead that all three hurdled effortlessly, not faltering and keeping up their speed.

Regina felt something brush her tail; she turned back to find a very smug canine staring back at her. Without warning she darted behind a tree. Emma of course followed suit, in her haste she almost collided with it but narrowly missed it. She peeked around but as suspected there was no black wolf there. She scanned the area then sniffed the air, she was nearby but she didn't see her.

Emma felt a tug on her tail, when she turned around all she saw was a flash of black zip by. She followed it deeper into the woods but eventually she lost sight of her and skidded to a stop. She sniffed again and just like before the wolf smelled close. She looked behind her and saw nothing but the lush woods. She turned forward again and started to go that way but something pounced onto her back and tackled her to the ground.

She went down on her stomach with her paws stretched out infront of her. The impact more than the weight took her down and her senses were flooded with nothing but Regina's wolf and she instantly knew who her attacker was. She tried to turn over to gain the upper hand but Regina kept her pinned.

"If you expect me to plead for mercy then think again." Emma taunted as she felt the furry beast apply more pressure. "I'm not doing it."

"You don't have to because I don't take prisoners." Was the response. Was Regina flirting? Suggestive flirting? Emma seriously wished they were in their human bodies because this would have been hot. The wolf on top of her started nipping and pulling her ears.

"You do realize that that's more adorable than threatening, right?" Emma pointed out in a teasing tone. "You're more adorable than anything, you do understand that?" and she was referring to all versions of the other woman.

"Oh?"

"Yep." The white wolf said, she yelped when the other wolf's fangs sunk into her ear. "Still cute." She felt the weight on her back lighten and she took the opportunity to turn over onto her back. She gazed up at the other wolf. Half of her face was illuminated by the tiny bit of moonlight peeking through the trees and the other half was hidden in the shadows. Emma wasn't really into art but she didn't have to be to know that this woman, wolf or not was a masterpiece. This form also had her in awe.

For the second time that night everything stood still around them. Nothing else existed but them. They weren't wolves, they werent the Evil Queen and the Savior. It was just them.

They stayed that way for a few moments, completely frozen in time. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even hear the rustling behind them until Red spoke up.

"There you are, you giant fluffballs." She said and Regina leapt off of Emma. "I wanted to show you something. Come on." She turned and ran off.

Regina looked over at Emma and they shared a look before Regina followed the other wolf. Emma shook her head, trying to clear it then ran off after them.

Ruby led them to a small pond. They took in their surroundings, neither of them even knew this place existed. It was beautiful. The water had taken on the color of the night as well as being kissed by the moon's reflection as it rippled gently. There were a few lilypads, one of which had a frog on it. It croaked gently. All of the other animals appeared to have turned in for the night.

The three wolves roamed out. Walking through the tall grass and wild flowers. The breeze was cooler there because of the water but it was still pleasant. The fireflies were a little less active than the ones in the meadow but they glowed just as bright. A few dragon flies zipped passed them.

"It's beautiful here." Regina said as she sat down near the water's edge.

"Right but this isn't what I wanted to show you…" the brown wolf trailed off as she spotted something behind them. Emma and Regina turned to see a small white rabbit a few feet away. Emma and Ruby looked at each other then darted off after it while Regina just watched on in amusement as they chased the creature back and forth until Emma leaped over it, stopping it by blocking it's path. It looked up at her, frozen in fear and Emma tilted her head. It tilted it's head. Ruby obviously hadn't gotten the memo that they don't eat or kill the animals after playing with them, she opened her jaws.

Regina leapt to her feet. "Ruby!" she said pulling the wolf's attention.

"Yeah?" she asked confused. The rabbit took the opportunity to get away. She turned back as the animal disappeared into it's hole. "Oh come on!"

Regina and Emma both snorted then Emma spotted the frog and immediately went over to get a better look. When she sniffed it she startled it awake, it looked at her a moment then jumped into the water, kicking her in the face with it's webbed feet and splashing her with the water. It was Ruby's turn to snort. Emma shook her coat out and glared at the wolf beside her. Emma looked back at Regina to make sure she didn't see that, only to catch her mid yawn. The black wolf then stretched and laid down on her stomach.

"You guys are new at this, I forgot." Ruby said looking between the two of them. "Come, I want to show you that place." She walked off. Emma walked over to Regina as she stood and they both followed her.

Red led them a few yards away to a cave.

Both Regina and Emma halted. "Nope." Emma said backing up. "We're not going in there."

"Oh stop being such a baby." Ruby sighed. "It's my cave and it's perfectly safe."

"Your cave?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yep, I found it. It has my scent all over it so it's mine." She said simply then disappeared inside. Regina followed her inside with a reluctant Emma trailing behind her. "You guys can stay here too if you like." She added as an afterthought.

"Right…" Emma said looking around the dark dank cave. There was a freezing draft. It certainly was the last place she wanted to be.

"Emma, look up." Regina said.

Emma looked up at the ceiling. Up above were black crystals that had a sparkle and shine that rivaled the stars in the sky. They really were mesmerizing. She looked over at Regina who was still looking up at them. Her eyes were reflecting them and it had to have been one of the most beautiful things the white wolf had ever seen. She could only imagine how it would reflect in the human form of the woman's eyes. It would probably take her breath away.

"Nice, huh?" Ruby said from deeper in the cave. "That's why I picked this place."

"This is like your den?" Regina asked as she walked towards Ruby.

"Yep." She answered proudly.

Regina eyed her for a moment. "Well alright then. It's nice."

"Glad you like it, you can sleep here." The brown wolf offered. "Nothing would bother you here and you're hidden away pretty well."

"But I'm not tired." Regina lied.

Ruby gave her a look but Emma spoke up. "Yeah you are. Now let's find a nice little corner to sleep in." she nudged her off to the side. "Go on."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma and her ears laid back but Emma stared back at her with that playful glint in her eye. The black wolf huffed and went off to the wall of the cave and sat. Emma looked back at Ruby. "Thanks," she said, Ruby just dipped her head in response. Emma returned the gesture before walking over and laying beside Regina who was already laying with her head rested on her paws. Emma curled around her. She was actually tired herself and couldn't fight off her own yawn.

Ruby watched them for a moment wondering what the hell was going on between them. She had a ton of questions and she knew she had to wait until the morning to get all of the answers she needed. "I'm going back out. My wolf still has a bunch of energy." She announced.

"Okay. Good night." Emma said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Red reminded them before running out of the cave in a blur of brown fur and a howl echoing through the cave. Emma watched her go then turned back to Regina. She nuzzled the wolf's neck.

"That was fun." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and now we have a new place." Regina added, fighting off another yawn.

"I hope you mean the pond." Emma said resting her head on Regina's back.

"Yes."

"Good." Emma fell quiet for a moment. "Hey, how can she hear us if she isn't bonded by the spell?"

"Beats me." Regina said in a very un-Regina-like fashion. "Maybe it's a wolf thing. I thought it was the spell but maybe it's just because we're wolves. We'll have to discuss it with her."

"Alright." Emma said sleepily. She felt Regina's breathing start to even out and as much as she wanted to continue their time together she knew they were both exhausted after their hours of fun with Ruby. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma." Was the sleepy response she got before she felt Regina relax completely. She had fallen asleep and not long after Emma did the same.

* * *

Emma groaned when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "No, Mom, I'm not changing Neal, he's your baby." She grumbled, grumpily. "It's too early, leave me alone."

"Emma, wake up." She heard a familiar voice say. Her eyes snapped open and she followed the sound. She looked up at Ruby. The brunette was sporting a wolfish grin. "Morning."

"Morning." Emma said rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. She blushed. "You're naked."

Ruby raised a brow, "And so are you." She gestured to Regina who was still asleep with her head rested on Emma's chest and her arm draped across her waist. "And so is she."

"Yeah but… wow. This is… awkward." Emma sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Emma, you're making it awkward. We're all women here. Not to mention that we were wolves last night. Our nudity is the last of our problems." She frowned. "By the way how did that happen?"

"I read a spell and accidentally cursed us so we're stuck like this until it wears off." Emma said in a dry tone.

"Okay, noted but I was actually talking about…" she gestured to the mayor. "this…"

Emma looked down and ran her fingers over the arm draped across her waist. When had they changed positions? "There's nothing going on between us… yet."

"But there could be?" Ruby asked, her brows disappeared into her hairline.

"Don't say anything to anyone. I'm into her and I think she's into me but…. I can't tell because…"

"She's Regina…"

"Right…"

"Well…" Ruby sighed. "She wants you."

Emma sighed. "How can you tell?"

"Call it 'wolf's intuition'." The waitress replied with a wag of her brows. She patted Emma's shoulder and stood. "Wake your sleeping beauty up and meet me at the diner. We have to talk… all three of us."

Emma nodded. "And thanks for being so cool about all of this."

"You know me, Em. Besides it was fun to have a pack even if it was only for a little while." She gave the blonde that grin again. "I have to go find my clothes and cloak. See ya in few."

Emma chuckled and Ruby slipped out of the cave. Emma turned back to Regina. She gently ran her hand over the soft smooth skin of the woman's bare back. She heard the queen sigh so she kept up the movement. This was right. They were supposed to wake up like this, minus the cave and the cold stone floor. She wanted this; all she had to do was get Regina to admit that she wanted it to.

She kissed the woman's hair, stopped her movements and instead let her hand settle on the woman's shoulder where she shook gently. "Regina, wake up." The brunette groaned and Emma chuckled.

"What time is it?" Regina asked not opening her eyes.

"Time to get up." Emma deadpanned. She yelped when the woman pinched her side. "Rude." She chuckled. Regina just looked up at her and smirked, eyes shinning with mischief. Emma's breath caught when their eyes met and she hoped Regina couldn't feel her heart racing. The woman just winked at her and sat up.

Emma just watched the woman's bare back, wanting to touch but unsure if she should. Regina is so... sometimes. She sighed and kept her hands to herself. She busied herself with watching the other woman combing her fingers through her hair to smooth it out. Suddenly the brunette turned around and their eyes met again. There was something in those dark eyes but Emma couldn't place the emotion. Then the eyes traveled to her lips and they continued to travel down her body. It was so subtle that if Emma hadn't been watching the woman so closely she would have missed it. She didn't make an attempt to cover herself even though she felt suddenly self conscious under the woman's gaze; instead she reached over and let her hand gently stroke up and down the woman's arm as she apparently took her in.

After a moment Regina's eyes snapped up to hers. Emma just smiled softly and Regina returned it for a moment then she cleared her throat, breaking the moment. She flicked her wrist and they were dressed again.

"Uh... Ruby wants us to come to the diner so we can talk." Emma said dryly, mood shot for the day.

"Okay, then we should get going." Regina said standing up and waiting with her arms crossed awkwardly.

"Uh.. yeah." Emma said getting to her feet. "Let's go." She had no idea what the hell just happened. Everything was going fine but something snapped in Regina and she went back into herself. This was insanely frustrating and confusing. Emma sighed heavily as Regina poofed them to the diner.

* * *

 **I love Ruby lol**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **My wolves love reviews more than chasing bunnies. :)**

 **See ya at the next update!**


End file.
